


coda

by experiment



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fire, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Romance, after the takedown of the black organization, fireworks!, glitter hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experiment/pseuds/experiment
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi go on their first (maybe fortieth, if you count the heists. Kaito doesn't.) date.





	coda

You wake up to an empty house. You yawn as you stretch- oooo, that’s one stiff muscle right there- and blearily trip down the stairs. Last night was a long night. Perfect recall helps, but you still missed two weeks of school, and all of the homework assignments that came with it. 

 

(this is your favorite kind of magic: that which has a splash of wonder mixed in, a little slyness, a dash of fun. Where no one gets hurt. 

The men in black were not your favorite type of trick. Too much poison, and killing, and fire, and bullets for your taste. How rude of them.)

 

The bullet graze on your upper right arm is twinging, and you almost grimace. Maybe you shouldn’t have done that morning stretch, after all. Whoops. Too late now. 

 

You hum as you mix together the pancake batter. Using your left arm, of course. Sift together the flour and the salt and some sugar. Add buttermilk, and you watch as pockets of flour, resistant to your initial stirring, are eventually infiltrated by the dastardly moisture and assimilated into the rest. You shudder, a bit, but brush it off. 

 

Mmmm, maybe you should add some of those chocolate chips into the mix. You can see the bag in the corner of your eye; you forgot to close one of the cabinets. They’re calling to you, in their plaintive voices:  _ Kaiiitoooo…  _ they clamor. _ Eaaaat us pleaasee. We’re wasted in this plastic bag… only you can save ussss _ . You were happy to oblige the voices; who could have resisted? 

 

You’re hovering over the pancakes cooking happily away in their pan, spatula held in your hand, ready to flip them over when they turn  _ juuuuust _ the right color brown. About half the batter is still in the blue bowl you stirred it up in. 

 

The phone plugged into your charger gives a soft beep, and it’s your fun phone, which means-

 

_ -once _

_ upon _

_ a _

_ Time- _

 

**Shinichi:** meet after school?

 

You can feel a smile creep over your face and you don’t particularly feel like stopping it. You quickly type out an affirmative and scroll through the emoji options looking for one in particular-

_ -a hunted thief met an equally hunted, cursed detective- _

 

-there it is. A face blowing kisses. Click, click, and-

 

_ -the thief and the detective, well, it turned out their enemy had the same name- _

 

-sent. The surface creaks under you as you shift, and you blick and suddenly realize you’re sitting up in the crawl space between the top of the cabinets and the ceiling. How did you get up here? It’s sort of dusty, and you have to sneeze. 

 

The stupid grin is still sitting on your face, but no one else is around, so it’s ok, just for now. 

 

You sniff the air and hope that your pancakes didn’t burn while you left them unattended, and just as you flip down to the floor your phone lights up again-

 

**Shinichi:** ...I’m going to ignore that

 

**Kaito:** you could never ignore me, darling :)

 

_ -and the two agreed to a temporary truce, that never quite… seemed to end, even when the detective’s curse was lifted in pursuit of their mutual enemy- _

 

-but if the pancakes did burn, there’s still batter left in the bowl. You pocket your phone and go and see. 

 

So that’s your morning. Making chocolate chip pancakes in your pajamas while dancing to the notes in your head. The morning light comes streaming through the windows, and if your world maybe seems so much brighter with Snake and the rest dealt with, who could blame you? (There’s also the maybe-maybe-not date after school, but who’s counting? (you are))

 

\---------------------------

 

You sigh and smile dreamily into the distance as red glitter hearts flutter down around you and land on your desk. They seem appropriate, don’t they? 

 

“Kaito! What is up with you today!” Aoko threatens, leaning over your desk with the ever dreaded mop of power in her hands.

 

You sigh, this time in not quite feigned annoyance. “Well, Aoko, I have a date~ tonight! Not that you’d know anything about that…” You smirk at her.

 

She flushes, and then stops. “You have a date? You?”

 

You put a hand to your chest, and flutter your lashes at her. “Why, Aoko! I didn’t know you cared!” 

 

Things continue along those lines for the rest of the school day. 

 

\------------------------

 

You eye the clock in the front of the classroom. You’re nervously tapping your fingers onto the desk, and you can’t quite seem to stop. Just two hours, forty three minutes, and twenty one seconds left in the school day…. Twenty seconds…. Nineteen seconds….

 

\------------------------

 

The glow of the fireworks as they snap and pop in the air illuminates Shinichi’s face. He’s smiling, and you are too. You spend more time looking at the reds and yellows and blues as they flicker over his face then you do at the fireworks; that’s alright, though, because nobody will be able to tell. You’re not a magician for nothing.

 

The crackles in the air come together for one last finale- you tear your eyes away from his face to watch the end of the show, because art such as this is meant to be witnessed- and then the sky goes dark.

 

On impulse (then again, you do a lot of things on impulse- but it all worked out in the end, so you think that this, maybe, is alright) you grab Shinichi’s hand. 

 

You grin, and you’re pretty sure he can tell even in the darkness. He’s your tantei-kun, after all. That hand that’s over your mouth might also contribute to his deduction. It forestalled a comment you would have made, and he knows you so well, doesn’t he? You pull out a pair of sparklers with your free hand just as you give the one covering your mouth an exploratory lick.

 

Come on; it’s the classic response. You had to, just as you feel compelled to light up the sparklers with no apparent lighter. Your grin pulls into a smirk as you tighten your hold on his hand. Shinichi’s not pulling away. You know he won’t, but maybe you just want to be certain you won’t lose him.

 

“Not quite a rose, but a bit more appropriate to our surroundings, yes?”

 

“Maybe just a little bit,” he agrees as he takes one of the sparklers.

 

You may enjoy the way his face is shown in the light of the sparks a little too much, but that’s allowed, surely. This is a date.

 

You may also inch closer to get a little (a lot) closer to get a better view, but that’s purely professional, you have to say. If he can’t see your hands, then he won’t be able to see what they’re doing. Right now one is wrapped around him, holding a sparkler, while the other is tracing circles on his wrist. Shinichi smells like coffee and cinnamon. You notice that his eyes reflect the light better than the gems you’ve held up to the moonlight, and you might be a bit of a sap, maybe.

 

You may also be kissing him right now, but that’s okay, because he’s kissing you back, and he tastes like coffee and mint.

 

“Shit! The sparklers!”

 

You might also be a bit on fire right now, but considering that you got to kiss Shinichi, that’s alright.

 

Besides, you have a fire extinguisher up your sleeve somewhere.  
  



End file.
